Black Reflection
by Gonda-Ex
Summary: You live with your grandparents and little brother. Your father is dead and your mom bailed on you 4 years ago. You don't go out of your way to make friends since people tend to avoid you. Your blunt speech constantly bored expression did little to help you. So what happens when one day you find yourself helping Tsunayoshi? Your world flips upside down. Tsuna X You X Gokudera


**_Briiiiiiiiiiiing_**

Class ends with the bell. You sigh and sit back in your chair and stare out the window. The sky does little to help your mood. It is overcast and threatened rain. Certainly not the best way to end the school day. The class is buzzing with conversation. Friends making plans, arguing, laughing. You look over at one group of giggly girls looking at something on someone's pink phone.

_No doubt something superfluous and stupid._ You think, standing up and grabbing your bag. _No point loitering around here any longer._ You slide the door open and leave.

Your shoes make a small "tak,tak" sound as you walk. _Stupid school shoes, can't even move silently in these things._ You sigh again, turning around a corner and almost running into the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. You spin around him, your skirt twirling as you did so. You stop behind him and bow in apology.

"Pardon me, Hibari-san."

"Watch where you walk Herbivore. Your fancy footwork might not save you next time," He says coolly.

You straighten up and look him dead in the eye. You hold his cold, grey-eyed gaze for a moment then turn and continue walking down the hallway. You have always found him to be a loner, and a bit of a control freak. _I know I hate being surrounded by people but that guy. Good grief._

You walk down a flight of stairs passing a few girls who got quiet when they see your figure descending the stairs.

"Isn't that…?"

"Yeah. The demon girl of the south! She's so scary, she never smiles at anyone and I hear she's a total delinquent!"

"Really?"

The voices of the two girls fade as they reach the top of the stairs. You had stopped to listen to what they were saying. You feel a grin come across you face, not a happy one, a bitter one. Why on earth were there such ridiculous rumors about you? Yes, you had come from the south and yes you never smiled, there had never been a reason to. And did they really have to use delinquent? Thug or yankee would do.

You continue down the stairs to your shoe locker. Just as you reach it, you hear light rain outside. _Crap. Now I'll have to cut my smoke short._ You grab your shoes and folded jacket. You off your annoying school shoes and pull on your black motorcycle boots and a fitted long, black, leather biking jacket. You shoved your hands in your jacket pockets to make sure your cigarettes are still there, they are. You walk out of the room and around the side of the gym where you usually had your smoke; from there you would climb the wall and walk to your bike from its position in a nearby park. Motorcycles weren't allowed on school premises.

You hear voices as you're about to round the corner.

"C'mon Sawada hand over your cash!" A ruff voice demands.

"Yeah Loser Tsuna, just give it and nobody gets hurt," Another accent chimes in.

"I keep telling you, I don't have any!" One more insists.

You pause, at the corner, debating whether or not to step in._ Sawada is being bullied again? Where's that Gokudera guy? He wasn't here today was he? Yamamoto maybe? Nah doesn't he have baseball practice? Darn, am I the only option? _You survey the surrounding area _Yep I'm the guy's only option. Here goes nothing I suppose._

You turn the corner to see Sawada being held by the collar by a large boy, the boy's fist drawn back, about to punch Sawada.

"Hey." You say on an impulse, "That's my prey, go get another one." You lean up the wall and look at the scene.

"What?" The large boy asks angrily.

"I hate repeating myself but I suppose your thick skull has trouble understanding words. Go get another one, that's my prey." You say in bored tone.

"Who do think you are girl?" Another, smaller boy demands irritably.

"(Last Name), demon of the south, or Black Rider now move it along." You flex your hands inside the pockets.

"B-Black Rider? Destroyer of Men? THAT Black Rider?" The smaller boy exclaims in a terrified tone.

"How many Black Rider's are they, NOW MOVE ALONG!" You shout the last bit pulling out your pocket knife and brandishing it.

"L-let's go Tano…" The smaller boy beckons the large boy, who scowls and throws Sawada in the mud.

You sigh and run a hand through your now damp hair. "What a pain in the ass. Hey you ok?" You offer the question to the boy who, sits, dumbfounded in the mud.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," The boy stammers and stands quickly, brushing himself off. "Thanks (Last Name)-san."

"Eh, call me (Name). Makes life easier." You shrug and pull out a cigarette and lighter. "Wanna smoke?"

"N-no, I'm good." He shakes his head. You meet his brown eyes and see a bit of confusion and suspicion. His gaze lingers on your face as if he wanted to confirm something.

You run a hand through your hair and sigh "Ah, look guy; I have no interest in your money. Got it? The only reason I did what I did was because you didn't have those body guards of your with you. I'm not going to beat you up and you are certainly not my prey. I got bigger fish to fry, savvy?" You suck your cigarette and exhale smoke in a smooth motion.

"Oh! O-ok. Thanks for the help then, (Name),"

"No problem… Sawada right?" You take another drag.

"Just call me Tsuna." He says walking over and leaning against the wall next to you. "So… uh you smoke here often?"

"Yeah almost everyday. I hate doing it at the park where my bike is, little kids, ya' know?" You say with distaste.

"Never thought you would be one to care about kids…" Tsuna's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

You watch him, cigarette between your fingers and smile lightly, "I know right," You close your eyes, "I've got a little bro at home so that kinda thing occurs to me now'a days."

"Really? If he takes after you, he'll be terrifying!" Tsuna laughs and you laugh with him then stop suddenly. You stare at Tsuna, shock all over your face. "What is it?" He asks, thinking he had upset you.

"It's just… I haven't laughed in awhile. Maybe you're some kind of miracle worker." You nudge him in the side. He turns pink and begins spluttering.

_This boy, he's easy to talk to. I'm drawn to him some how. What a weird guy but I could totally get used to this. Is it charisma that draws me? Nah, I don't it's that. Whatever._

"Nah, I'm too clumsy to be some sort of miracle." Tsuna shakes his head smiling.

"I dunno, maybe to someone you're a miracle." You shrug and take another drag off the paper in your fingers.

"I don- hang on a sec my phone," Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, looking at the caller, "Oh it's Gokudera." He opened the phone, "Hello?"

"JYUUDAIME! I AM SINCERELY SORRY I WASN'T AT SCHOOL TODAY I HAD A FEVER BUT IT WAS NO EXCUSE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I CALLED YOUR HOUSE AND THEY SAID YOU WEREN'T HOME YET! WHERE ARE YOU?" A loud voice comes out of the receiver. Tsuna pulls it away from his ear, wincing slightly.

"Gokudera-kun, you're deafening me… It's alright. I'm still at school. I got in a bit of a rough spot but I'm good now, I had a helping hand," Tsuna looks at you with smile and you give him thumbs up. "We'll be heading back now. Yeah I'm bringing my _cavilerizza nero_. Yes, I'm sure. See you at home," Tsuna snaps his phone shut and smiles at me "How would you like to come over for dinner tonight? My Mom loves feeding people,"

"You're inviting a total stranger to your house Tsuna? Are you stupid?" You ask frowning, dropping the cigarette on the ground and smothering it with your heel.

"You're my friend (Name) and you're not a stranger." Tsuna says simply and begins walking to the gate.

You hurry after him still protesting, "You just met me, and I could be a thief! Or murderer! You're being naïve."

"The fact you're suggesting that means you're not," He says shrugging.

"I guess, but I'm defiantly a delinquent. I have a motorcycle and everything!" You mutter musingly.

"Really? That's cool." Tsuna nods at me.

"Wanna see it?" You ask eagerly.

"Uh, sure."

"Sweet!" You grab his hand and drag him towards the park to show him your bike.

Tsuna watches you curiously. _So this is (Name) when she was 16. I'll have to read that letter she gave me. I wonder what it says. _He thinks.

You notice him watching you, "Something wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing." _Nothing yet anyway._


End file.
